shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Reandel Blair Carmire
General Affectionately dubbed "Boss" or "Rean" among his inner circle, Reandel continues to be the rambunctious, overly-confident man many knew years ago. The defiant, rebellious spark in him, though, seems to have almost died out entirely in his attempt to "change" over the past year. Character Personality A brash enthusiast, Reandel takes as much joy in his egotistical demeanor as he does in his appearance. Priding himself on "devastatingly good looks", Reandel is confident, loud, and conceited, traits that many find endearing, and that even more find annoying. A reputed chatterbox, Reandel always seems to have something to say - especially when it's about other people or in the middle of a conversation that does not involve him. It can be assumed that he thoroughly believes the world is his, and that no one is as remarkable - or handsome - as he is. Openly bisexual and unrestrained when it comes to his "private" life, he is a constant flirt that takes pleasure in seeing others squirm even when he has no interest in them or is in a relationship. Though he has since recovered from his very profound and acknowledged case of nymphomania, it seems that he can't help himself from constantly making racy innuendos and trying to seduce everyone he possibly can. Physical Appearance Reandel's engaging smile belies a smug and patronizing disposition, though he - like the cat that ate the canary - is intentionally oblivious to it. A perfectly sculpted goatee, a slimy, intentionally fiendish grin and thin, fox-like features seems to fit his shady personality to a tee. Though he is a handsome man, he is not gifted with any great, particularly gorgeous features; but his awareness of his sleazy allure and the ability to confidently use it is what tends to make him stand out in a crowd. The swagger in his stride is almost obnoxious. Though standing at only 5'9'''' ''and having hardly any weight on his body, Reandel seems completely unaware that he is of smaller stature than most men in the city. Though he is clearly healthy and energetic, his arms look drawn and frail, as if weaker than the rest of him. Life - past Stratholme and Thynae Born to a a privileged family in the years of Stratholme's prosperity, Reandel, like most sons and daughters of a well-off family, fell victim to an arranged marriage at the age of sixteen. Spoiled and pampered, he was quick to turn the woman away, and even quicker to realize he adored her. Encouraged to produce an heir in the first year of their partnership, he would father a daughter that would not live to see the age of two. In that same stroke of tragedy, his wife's life would also be claimed by illness. Found broken and conflicted along the back alleys of Stratholme's seedier parts, Thynae Araal would discover an eighteen-year-old Reandel, still ridden with grief, intentionally picking fights with people who sought only to claim lives. Due to its downwards spiral, Thynae was quick to leave the city before its decimation, Reandel in tow, and head for Stormwind. Despite initial, heated rivalry, Reandel gradually grew accustomed to her and would spend the first year of his new life in a tiny apartment with the woman who had saved him. Though he had largely written Thynae off as a woman who he occasionally fell into bed with during those first years, Reandel gradually found himself becoming more and more dependent on her. Due to his tremendous lack of fortune, he was living with her permanently within the first year of their meeting, but saw their relationship as little more than a few lusty nights and a close friendship. It wasn't until the end of his nineteenth year that he realised his ever increasing affection for her and urged her to pursue a romantic relationship with him. This cycle would repeat through the better part of 10 years, with constant, torrid encounters and relationships quickly followed by separations every few months, during which Reandel would find dozens of new partners until the next reconcilation with the only stable woman in his life. Even when he was not intimately involved with her, however, he clung to Thynae and refused to be parted from her; it was widely known to most who knew him that he was intensely obsessive over her and psychotically jealous, and would try his hardest to drive off any other men in her life. Addictions and Occupation Likely as a result of his immense poverty and the desperate need to provide for his companion, Reandel turned to prostitution and would make his living that way for nearly ten years. In the hopes of scraping together a bit of money on the side, he also joined SI:7 after showing a great natural gift for all things clandestine. After years of struggling to survive with his dear friend, Reandel's line of work and their desperation eventually took its toll on him. Before he realized it, he found himself constantly on the verge of death as result of careless and habitual drug use. Unwilling to give up his addictions and unable to be pulled out of them, Reandel lost everything - even the woman that he had begun to consider his entire world. At the age of 25, he found himself alone and desolate, with nowhere to go. After a long period of rehabilitation at the city's cathedral, Reandel would emerge as the man many know today: strong, confident, a capable SI: 7 operative, and a charming personality. Life - present The self-proclaimed "leader" of his motley cew, Reandel's disobedient nature would draw an unwanted (or perhaps wanted) amount of attention to himself and his misfitted rabble of friends. Acknowledged as "disturbers of the peace", among other things, Reandel and his gang-like squadron of miscreants are quick to answer any disagreement or insult with sharp words and even sharper blades. They seem to be a rather unfriendly lot, but upon closer examination and time spent with them, they are fiercely loyal to one another and are quick to accept others into their family of friends. His half sister, Anushin Kaline, owner of the Bronze Bell tavern, is one of the people that he seems exceedingly protective of. Though the resemblance between them is uncanny, Reandel and Anushin tend to have very different ideals and personalities. Whereas Reandel tends to be obnoxious, too honest and unforgiving, his sister is blessed with a high amount of level-headedness that seems to be one of the few things that keeps Reandel in check. Jethaler, Spigs, Anushin, Sabariel, Lalyn, Geoffroy, and most of all, Thynae, are all prime examples of the people he would give his life for. Marriage and Relationships Despite having been happily wed for the better part of a year, Reandel and his latest wife, Alais'el Brightarrow, ultimately divorced and went separate ways. After much turmoil, Reandel is finally back in a permanent relationship with his lifelong companion, Thynae. Fiercely loyal to one another, Reandel and Thynae seem very comfortable with the idea of being long-term, faithful lovers without ever being officially married. Refusing to follow typical relationship conventions and play the "sweet and reserved" role, their behavior in public is often very risqué and lewd. Business After trying to live a "normal" life for his ex-wife, Reandel has willingly come out of early retirement to finally be accepted into the prestigious Stormwind Assassins after his reunion with Thynae, who is now his assistant in the organisation. His side-project, The Silent Blade Shipping Co., a rather prosperous smuggling company based out of his large cargo ship, is now primarily operated by himself and his sister, who has since taken over his former wife's position as co-owner. A recent win at a hand of cards has left Reandel flush with gold, and he and Thynae are traveling Azeroth, rekindling the relationship they both thought lost. Category:Characters